


the wrackful siege of battering days

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Series: Sonnet LXV Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism, sex spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course it's Potter. And of course Draco has to be the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wrackful siege of battering days

**Author's Note:**

> This is dark. It does not, at this time, have a happy ending. Mind the warnings! (Also, the title is from Shakespeare's 'Sonnet LXV'.)

They led him in, stumbling, and Draco gasped at the sight.

He was brought to the center of the room and held by the bound arms, eyes dark and dazed. 

"Is it done?" Flint said. 

Draco wondered when he had lost his leadership status. Maybe when he'd stopped antagonizing Potter, started avoiding him instead, blushed when he entered a room…

"What does it look like?" Goyle challenged, jostling Potter between himself and Crabbe. 

Blaise smirked next to him, nudging Draco in the side. "It should be you, shouldn't it?"

"Yeah, Draco should do it," Nott agreed.

Assent rippled through the low-lit room.

Draco let his eyes drop to Potter's tenting trousers. When he lifted his gaze, it was to find Potter blinking at him. 

Crabbe and Goyle shoved him forward, and Draco caught him, hoping it looked like a claim rather than protection. Potter's uneven breath puffed out against Draco's neck.

Draco pushed him away but held him steady. A sick smile spread over his lips. He willed his eyes to betray nothing as he said, "Well, well, Potter. Looks like you're more than ready, hmm?"

Truth was the spell could kill him. Draco wondered if he knew that or if Potter had no idea that Draco was about to save his life.

Potter's eyes couldn't focus, and Draco felt revulsion. All that saved him was the way Potter swayed toward him. The way, when their bodies brushed, Potter's eyes rolled back with pleasure.

"Dra-co," he whispered, so that no one else could hear. 

_I know you,_ he might well have said. Whether it was a recrimination or absolution, Draco could not – and maybe never would – know.

He sneered and yanked Potter's head back by the hair. A few of the guys were already palming their cocks. 

"Yeah. Yeah, Draco," someone breathed.

"Do it."

Draco leaned forward and whispered in Potter's ear, "I'm sorry." His lips brushed the shell, the lobe, and Potter shivered. "I'm sorry, Potter," he said.

He yanked Potter's jeans and pants down around his thighs, baring his arse to the room. 

He drew back enough to see the tears in Potter's eyes.

To let Potter see the tears in his own.


End file.
